waifuismfandomcom-20200214-history
Marta Lualdi
Origin Marta Lualdi (マルタ・ルアルディ Maruta Ruarudi) is a protagonist in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, ''published by Namco Bandai for the Wii as a cross of spin-off and sequel to ''Tales of Symphonia for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2. The game was released in Japan on June 26, 2008, in North America on November 11, 2008, and in Europe on November 13, 2009. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and the original Tales of Symphonia were re-released together as a PlayStation 3 HD remaster under the title Tales of Symphonia Chronicles in October 2013 in Japan and February 2014 in North America and Europe. Personality Marta tends to think along a fully defined line of right and wrong. As a bit of a genki girl, Marta is passionate about getting her way. She is very excitable and idolizes the concept of love. Appearance Marta has long honey brown hair, and bright blue eyes. On the left side of her forehead lies Ratatosk's core, in which Ratatosk is imprisoned in a dormant state. She has two flowers, given to her by her mother, on both sides of her head as hair pieces. Marta has at least three official outfits, not including the multiple idol outfits. Family Life Marta's family is first described when the trio meets Colette Brunel, the last Chosen of Regeneration and the main heroine from the original game, Tales of Symphonia. According to Marta, her mother was killed during the Giant Kharlan Tree's rampage in the original game. Marta blames Colette, believing Colette ran away from her duty to regenerate the world while being unaware of the events that led to the disaster. Marta claims that if Colette had not been such a coward, her mother would still be alive. Their relationship gets better when Marta discovers the truth about Colette and the rampage of the Giant Kharlan Tree. Later on in the story, Marta's father is revealed to be Brute Lualdi, the leader of the Vanguard. Marta also states that she is the only child in their family. Fighting Style In battle, Marta primarily serves the role of a supportive spell caster with a few Light-elemental offensive spells, somewhat like Raine. Unlike Raine, who specializes in area-based healing to support multiple party members at once, Marta's healing spells are restricted to single targets. Her magical abilities are unexplained due to her apparent lack of elf or half-elf lineage, at least in her immediate family tree. In addition, her First Aid is almost necessary for monster capturing as it is the only elemental arte the party would probably have at the time. Marta's weapon is the saw-like spinner, a unique weapon that is strapped onto her wrist. In close combat, Marta proves to be graceful attacker who uses her spinner along with quick kicks, spins, and leaps to attack enemies. The majority of her artes are named after types of birds or dances. The description of a few of Marta's attacks mentions the use of chi to attack. The chi manifests itself within Marta's hands and she then slams it into her target. Similarly, Regal Bryant is to able fire bursts of chi from his palms and is able to use a limited amount of chi healing. Marta's physical attacks are all classified as base artes, requiring the passive skill "Ability Plus" to link her attacks together into a chain of at most three base artes. Past A former member of the Vanguard. She believes that Emil saved her life during the Blood Purge, and from that point idolised him as a Knight in Shining Armor. When she meets up with her hero six months later- and he becomes a Knight of Ratatosk- she drags him into a quest to retrieve the Centurion Cores. Marta lived in Palmacosta during the events of the first game until it was destroyed during the disastrous revival of the World Tree at the end of disc one.